In general, a vehicle door serves to open and close a cabin formed by a vehicle body.
In addition, an impact beam is installed inside the vehicle door to protect a passenger by preventing the door from being excessively pushed into the cabin when a side collision occurs.
The vehicle door is typically manufactured using steel, but recently, low weight and high strength CFRP has been used for light-weight of a vehicle to thereby reduce fuel consumption.
In application of an impact beam to the CFRP door, a cross section structure of an impact beam needs to be optimized and the weight needs to be reduced by reducing a number of parts related to installation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.